Madoka Aguri
is one of the Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. ''She is a mysterious character who appears, in the end of Episode 22, while saving the Cures' life, but she reveals herself as Aguri in Episode 23. She is smart, and very wise. Aguri's alter ago is, . She uses Ai's power to transform. Personality Aguri appears of a calm, quiet, and very wise, at telling rules to people. History Saving the Cures After Regina was brainwashed, she started attacking the Cures. The Cures got easly defeated and de-transformed. Then Regina was about to fire her final attack but, Cure Ace's attack broke it. After this happened, Cure Ace, introduced herself. This made everyone shocked. Regina and Cure Ace started fighting, after seeing that Cure Ace had amazing power, Mana started to cry about Regina, who was getting hurted, even though she was evil. Cure Ace then almost purified Regina, with Ace Shot. Regina then had no power, and could not get up, Bell took her, as then Mana came at her, Regina blamed that it was her fault. This made Mana sad. Cure Ace seeing her just crying because of her, then took her Lovead, and told her that she would give it back, once Mana learned how to not cry even for situation like this. Mana then felt more dissapointed at herself. Cure Ace then sudenly left. Revealing Herself Mana, who was with Ai, during the festival, then saw Regina. Mana then started following Regina. In a corner, Mana then saw that it was just a mirage, but behind her, Aguri appeared. Ai came up to her, and Mana saw how Ai was with her. Aguri then told Mana to watch out because bad things were going to happen to her friends, Mana got suprised. Meanwhile, Leva, and Gula, had summoned a Jikochūs, which were destroying the festival. Makoto, transformed along with Rikka, and Alice, and were fighting, however they were easly defeated as they were not the same without Mana. Mana heard it, and went there with Aguri. Mana, then saw that her friends were badly hurt, and with full courage, Mana started to be brave. Seeing this, Aguri then gave Mana her Lovead back. Then, Mana transformed into Cure Heart. Suddenly, Aguri with the help of Ai, transformed into Cure Ace. She then paired up with Cure Heart. They started fighting as, they easly defeated the Jikochūs. Then Cure Heart purified one of them with, Heart Shoot, while Cure Ace used Ace Shot. Suddenly the two Jikochūs got purified. Leva, and Gula left, and then Cure Ace told the Cures that they had to be prepaired for more of this, and quickly left. The Cures got suprised by it. Cure Ace '"The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!"' 愛の切り札!キュアエース! ''Ai no kirifuda! Kyua Ēsu! is Aguri's alter ago. Cure Ace represents love. Transformation To transform to Cure Ace, Aguri uses, Love Eyes Palette, and the power of Ai, who produces a Lovead to transform. Aguri places her Cure Lovead on it, grabs the make-up stick and taps the Royal Crystals placed on the palette. She creates her eye shadow and the heart in the middle flashes three times and then forms a shape of a golden bow that spins and starts the transformation. Aguri appears in a flash spinnning around, creating flames that ignite her. Her costume appears from the flames and she introduces herself. Attacks * : Her main attack, she uses to purify Jikochūs. She needs, Love Kiss Rouge to perform this attack. Songs Aguri's voice actor, Kugimiya Rie, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. *5minutes Duets TBA Etymology Madoka(円亜)-円亜 means "circle" Aguri(久里)- Trivia *She is the first DokiDoki! Cure to be represented not by a card suit, but by a card itself, the Ace. *She is the fifth Cure to appear late in the series, after Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine, Cure Beat and Cure Muse. *She is the third Cure to have red as a theme color, after Cure Rouge and Cure Passion. *She is the first Cure to have her body length change drastically from child when basic form to adult body when transformed. *She is the shortest of all the Cures in their civillian forms, but the tallest in their Cure forms. *Aguri's surname, Madoka, shares the same name with Akimoto Madoka *Aguri's seiyuu, Kugimiya Rie, has also voiced Dark Lemonade from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Movie. **This also happened to Cure Beauty's seiyuu, Nishimura Chinami, who also voiced Dark Dream. *She is the 3rd Cure that transforms with fire, after Cure Rouge and Cure Sunny *She is the 2nd Cure to become an elementary schooler, after Shirabe Ako *She is also the youngest in her team, after Kujou Hikari, Kasugano Urara, Kurumi Erika, and Shirabe Ako. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters